Gokuu's Guide to Pleasing Your Woman
by Son Gokuu
Summary: Tips and more! Discover how perverted Gokuu really is! G/CC people don't read!


Disclaimer: You know I don't own it, so why do I even bother?  
  
WARNINGS: Sexual content, masterbation, and language.  
  
Gokuu's Guide to Pleasing Your Woman  
  
Torture  
  
There are many types of torture, but let's discuss the most fun, torturing your lover. You know that one of the many things that get your partner absolutely crazy is seeing you horny, right? And the better the torture the better the fucking. So why don't we make tonight a little more interesting, by testing your woman's will power and how much they need you. But always remember to give them what they want in the end or there will be hell to pay.  
  
Here's a suggestion for all of you who like to be in control, hand cuffs. Yes, the sole purpose to tease the holy living fuck out of your woman. Although there are two consequences to be aware of. Allow me to elaborate with two test subjects. All of the good consequences will be done with the love of my life, Amanda, while the bad with my ex, Chichi. Shall we begin?  
  
Good:  
  
I want to show Amanda the night of her life. What better way than sex. I thought to myself. Hmm... But what should I do? I know! I'll hand cuff her and get her as horny as I can, but don't allow her to touch me. (Tip: Sometimes it's better to develope an idea before jumping in bed, but always let yourself go with the flow after that. Planning the entire night out wouldn't be very fun, now would it?)   
  
We were lying in bed, me on my back with my lover on her side with her back facing me. She had gone to sleep hours ago. So maybe it was time for a wake up call. I roll onto my side, pressing my body against hers, so I was 'spooning' her. Before I started working, I did catch a wiff of her. Oh she smelt wonderful... Now where was I? Oh yeah. I began things how I usually did, letting my hands roam where ever they please. I took the lobe of her ear into my mouth, so I could gently nibble.  
  
Amanda started to stir, "Hmn? Gokuu?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What time is it?" She groaned a little, still in sleep mode. It was time to change that.  
  
"Doesn't matter. I'm feeling a little naughty tonight."  
  
"Hmn." She sounded amused as she was starting to get into the mood, "Yeah I can feel it." I could only smile widely at her. She was refering to my hard on that was poking her.   
  
She rearranged herself around so she could face me. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted to please me. Well not yet, although she would get her turn. Before she did anything I pulled out a pair of hand cuffs from underneighth my pillow. (Tip: When using tools, be prepared. It would suck to get in the mood then remember that you have to rumage through the closet.) She smiled while I gave her a sleazy smile. We sat up to get in position. She removed her T-shirt to reveal her tender breasts. I took the liberty to slide her panties down her legs and discarded them. She presented her wrists to me; I latched on the hand cuffs, The cuffs had dangling chain, in which I used to restrain her to the bed. I did the same to her legs.  
  
I sat inbetween her legs, just far enough down to where I could fit just inside the wide gap. My evil plan started to really turn its gears. The one thing that drives my woman, as I said before, more mad then anything is me being horny. So let's try something.  
  
First things first, get rid of the boxers. Okay now that that's done let's continue. Being as bold as I am I took my erected cock in one hand and leaed back, supporting my weight with the other. (Note: If your mate doesn't approve of masterbation then ignore this.) With a light touch I caress the base of my member working my way up. God, I'm such a tease, fist my woman now myself. Anyway... Soon enough I fond myself producing a light stream of creamy pre-cum. All the better! I massage my head to get some on my hands. I sit up straight as I can and continue, this time with both hands. Now I was going much harder and faster as my need grew.  
  
I could help but let a low moan escape my lips. To my surprise Amanda moaned back in reply. This gave me an idea. I let out a louder one and she growled back, much like a cat. She was having the hardest time trying to free herself. She would try to get loose but only ended up thrashing around on the bed. The moving of the bed didn't help her anay. It just got me more excited. Until finaly I could feet it comming. I bit my lip and my hands were going frantic. I moaned in satisfaction as I released all over my mate's thighs. I took a few mintues to recover.  
  
The one thing I've noticed since my divorce with Chichi is that I had been reduced to pleasing myself by the contact of my own hands so much that I was usually still semi-hard. Not to mention jacking off is nothing compared to a good lay. For once this was working out for me.  
  
A thought come to mind: am I done yet? Far from it! But what can I do to keep my torture going strong? i know, a little physical contact. A debate raised in my head: ethics VS pleasure. I bet you know what won.  
  
I leaned my head down to her pussy and started to lick her inner thighs. I was a little hesitant as first; it's odd tasting your own seed. But I soon got used to it. Lightly I nibbled her. Then my nibbling turned into full out biting. She groaned and hissed in pain. One thing you should know about Saiyajins before you sleep with them, they like pain, a lot. The biting thing is more of a festish with me though.  
  
Then I move two of my fingers to her entrance. I love making her need me, especially when she's gotten her self all wet because of me. My fingers push inside to do a little exploring. It's not as fun when there not virgins but she can only loose it once and I enjoyed doing it. As I reminised I kind of forgot what the hell I was doing. I had grabbed my new hard on with my other hand and was massaging it lightly. Her inner walls tightened around my fingers, "Mmmn... Gokuu..." I take a moment to listen to her sweet voice, fuck I love it when she says my name.  
  
I pull my finger out and press the tips to my lips. Slowly I give her a sensual show. I glide my tongue over my fingers. I moan out load, because she tastes so god damn good, so much better than me. She whined at me for all this torchure. I knew that she was being driven mad. I give her a reassuring look, don't worry, not much longer till you'll get your turn. Besides, suckling on my fingers is nice and all but I'd rather have her.  
  
So I dipped my tongue inside her entrance, hungrly I take in her juices while giving myself another hand job. Fuck I'm in heaven and I haven't even fucked her yet! I hear hear weakly mumbling my name. Then without warning I bite down hard. She gasps in pain, but I know she loved it. Meanwhile down south I was having a burning need for some real action. Again masterbation is nice but fucking the woman you love is ten times better.  
  
With that I knew my torture was over with. I unlatched the hand cuffs and jumped on top of her. Amanda gave me a sly smile. I knew she wanted to fuck more than anything but she wasn't going to let me get away so easily. It was now her turn and she was going to get revenge.  
  
And there you have it, how to torture your woman. What? You were expecting me to continue with my story? What kind of a pervert goes on the internet to read stories about sex? ...I'm such a tease. Okay I'll give you the condenced version: She tortured me out of my mind, then we fucked like crazy, fell asleep cuddling eachother with what energy we had left, and slept in till noon. Even though I would start planing my next fantasy the next day.  
  
Now let's cover the bad situation, forgot there was one, eh?  
  
Bad:  
  
"Gokuu-sa! What are you doing!? That's just sick and wrong! I like to sleep with you, but that's just going a little too far! ...Now just go back to bed." She then fell asleep while I tossed and turned thoughout the night, then got tired of it, went out into the forest, and jacked off.  
  
So these two senarios is what is most likely going to happen with you and your lover. Remember to be bold, you never know what surprises they may have in store for you. 


End file.
